


Is Everything Okay?

by 360loverpenguin



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Aged up kinda? They're 21 in this., F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Race to the Edge, Modern AU, Romance, Ruff Transition, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/360loverpenguin/pseuds/360loverpenguin
Summary: “Well, at least now we know you’d be a terrible mom.” he said, earning a chuckle from Snotlout.Ruff felt her heart grow heavy as his words sunk in. She stood up, quickly making her way towards the bathroom, tears already flowing freely down her cheeks. She vaguely heard them call after her, but their voices seemed distant as her tears blurred the world around her.





	1. Shock

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! There is a severe lack of fics for this ship, so here's one from me. 
> 
> Anyway, in the episode 'Ruff Transition', when Ruffnut fails to take care of the baby dragon, Tuff says 'Well at least now we know you'd make a terrible mother.' and then the camera pans to Ruff who looks like she's about to cry. That got me thinking... what if Tuff said that to her while she was pregnant?
> 
> Enjoy!

Tears blurred Ruffnut’s vision as she stared at the test in her hand. Two dark pink lines were evident in the small window, she, Ruffnut Thorston, was pregnant.

She sank down to the floor of the bathroom, curling her knees up to her chest as she buried her face in the dark fabric of her jeans. How had this happened? She had been so careful! Alright, maybe there were a few days when she forgot her birth control, but she hadn’t thought it would matter in the long run. Turns out that yes, it did matter.

“Babe?” Snotlout called from the other side of the bathroom door. Ruff startled at his voice, shooting her head away from her knees, and slamming it against the counter. “Are you okay?” he asked, as she let out a yelp of pain.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” she called, steadying her voice as best she could, “Totally great.” she muttered under her breath.

“Tuff’s gonna be here in, like, five minutes.” he added. Ruff let out a deep sigh, pulling herself to her feet. She gripped the edge of the counter to steady herself, and gazed up at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy, the tear stains evident on her cheeks.

She scrubbed at her eyes violently with the sleeve of her sweatshirt, hoping to dull the redness. Her tactics however, did not prove successful. Ruff pulled some cheap concealer out of one of the wooden drawers, swiping some underneath her eyes and along her cheeks. She quickly blended it in with her fingers, tossing the offending product roughly onto the counter.

She then grabbed the test which had been discarded on the floor. Ruff looked at it for a moment, before clenching her fist and angrily throwing it into the back of a drawer, well hidden behind Snotlout’s collection of hair products.

She made her way towards the bathroom door, her hand pausing just above the brass handle. How was she supposed to face her brother, let alone her boyfriend, knowing what she did now?

She didn’t have time to prepare herself before a knock sounded at the door of the apartment building, noting Tuff’s arrival. Ruff took a deep breath, plastering on a smile as she stepped out into the apartment that she had shared with Snotlout for the past six months.

She made her way over to the couch where her brother had already made himself at home, knocking just being a formality for him. Though they may not live together anymore, they were still extremely close. Too close, maybe. Ruffnut thought. How could she keep something this huge from the person whom she shared everything with? Her life seemed to consist of never-ending questions, as of late.

“Hey.” She managed, as a simple greeting, flopping onto the couch next to him. Tuff nodded in response, kicking his feet up on the coffee table and leaning back further into the couch cushions.

“’Sup Tuff.” Snotlout said, tossing him and Ruff a can of soda as he made his way into the room. Tuff opened his drink immediately, causing it to explode out the top, effectively covering him in soda. He let out a surprised yelp as the cold liquid came in contact with his shirt, immediately shooting up into a sitting position.  
Ruff chuckled as she took a swig of her own drink, some things would never change. As the sugary liquid touched her tongue, she chocked. “What was that?” she said hoarsely, after managing to choke down the offending drink. She narrowed her eyes at Tuff, not entirely convinced that this wasn’t just another dumb prank of his.

“Uh, cola?” Snotlout said, clearly confused by her reaction, “A few weeks ago it was your ‘favourite drink in the whole world’.”

She looked down at the can, bewildered as to how she had ever enjoyed that. Not seconds later, Tuff roughly snatched the can out of her hand. “Well if you don’t want it, I guess it’s mine.” He said, downing the whole thing in one gulp.

“Are you sure you’re feeling okay?” Snotlout asked, noting her odd behaviour these past few days. “I said I’m fine.” Ruff all but snapped, drawing both of their glances to where she sat.

They all sat in silence the next few moments, all unsure of how to proceed. Ruff sunk as deep into the couch cushions as she could, and if there had ever been a time she wanted to disappear more than this, she couldn’t remember it.

“So Tuff,” Snotlout began, his tone laced with sarcasm, “What job did you get fired from this week?”

“Well my good man, unfortunately, a new opportunity arose, and I had to make the ever so difficult decision to resign from my humble position at Burger King.” He explained, dramatically.

Ruffnut laughed, not moving from her spot amongst the cushions. “So basically, you got fired for being an idiot?” Honestly, her brother had been through more jobs in the past few years than most in their entire lives.

“Oh c’mon!” Tuff exclaimed, sulking, “You start one tiny fire on the grill and boom, you’re fired.”

Snotlout and Ruffnut burst out laughing at this, because, knowing Tuffnut, that fire had been anything but tiny.

“And speaking of fire, is something burning?” Tuff asked, using his empty soda can to gesture towards the kitchen. Ruff stood up quickly, grabbing the front of her brother’s jacket and dragging him to his feet. “C’mon bro, you can help me with dinner.” she said as she pulled him towards the kitchen.

“Why do I have to help?” he whined, “I’m the guest here. Make your stupid boyfriend help you.” He continued as he reluctantly trailed behind his twin sister.

“Hey!” Snotlout called, “I am not lazy.” If the pair of siblings had heard his remark, neither chose to comment on it. “Have you seen Snotlout in the kitchen? He’s a walking disaster.” Ruff smirked as they disappeared into the kitchen.

Ruffnut reached into the oven to grab the pizza they would have for dinner, hissing as the hot pan scaled the side of her hand through the paper towel she had stupidly decided to use as a make-shift oven mit.  
She slammed the pan down on the countertop, knocking a mug off the small, cluttered counter in the process. Tuff wandered around the tiny kitchen, clearly ignoring his sister’s plight. “Why you chose to move out of our epic apartment, and into this dump, I’ll never know.” He said, referring to the apartment which they had shared for nearly three years.

They had decided to move out just before high school graduation, much to the disapproval of their parents. It had been difficult at first, sure, what with them splitting all the expenses on part-time jobs, but it was their own space, and they loved it.

Ruff snorted, “What, you mean that tiny shoebox of an apartment? Bro, I’m pretty sure there was police tape on the door when we moved in. I’ll take a crappy kitchen over walking four flights of stairs every morning thank-you very much.”

Tuffnut laughed, “Hey! Need I remind you that one of us still inhabits cette ‘shoebox apartment’?”

Ruff rolled her eyes as she began to slice the pizza. “Why do you think we always invite you over here.” Snotlout said snarkily as he walked over to Ruffnut. He pressed a quick kiss to her cheek before grabbing some plates and setting them on the table.

“Bleck. You guys are disgusting.” Tuffnut said, mockingly shielding his eyes from the couple.

The three friends sat down at the small kitchen table, reminiscing about their past together. Their friends had all remained near Berk, although they rarely saw each other, what with college, and jobs occupying all of their time.

Ruffnut found herself beginning to relax, almost as though she could forget everything for a while.

“Oh my gosh,” Tuff began, pausing to shove another bite of pizza in his mouth, “Remember that time when you tried to adopt that cat in high school?”

Ruffnut felt her smile falter slightly, “Oh-h yeah. Good ol’ Wingnut.” Back when they were seventeen, Ruffnut had impulsively adopted a stray kitten. Their parents weren’t fond of animals, and made her swear to take care of it by herself, to which she had gladly agreed. However, she soon discovered she was awful at caring for it, Wingnut refusing any food she offered the calico kitten.

Tuffnut however, seemed to have a connection to the kitten, and had he not stepped up, Ruff was sure Wingnut would not have lived to see his second birthday. She never understood it, she had loved that cat, but it seemed that feeling was very one-sided.

“Well, at least now we know you’d be a terrible mom.” he said, earning a chuckle from Snotlout.

Ruff felt her heart grow heavy as his words sunk in. She stood up, quickly making her way towards the bathroom, tears already flowing freely down her cheeks. She vaguely heard them call after her, but their voices seemed distant as her tears blurred the world around her.

She quickly turned the lock on the door handle before collapsing into a pile on the ground. Her chest heaved with sobs as Tuff’s words echoed through her head like a mantra, and she had but one thought about them; He was right, just like always.


	2. Adjusting

Ruffnut buried her face inside her sweater, her tears long since faded, but the burn of his words still remained. Tuffnut was right, she had no business being a mother, no matter how painfully that truth stung.

A while later, she heard a knock on the door. “Babe, are you okay?” Snotlout asked, concern evident in his voice. “I-” her voice broke as she began to speak, she didn’t have the energy left to lie. “I- no.” She said quietly.

She reached up, unlocking the door, unable to keep her fingers from shaking as she did so. Snotlout opened the door, finding Ruffnut sitting on the floor behind it.

He sat down beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist and holding her close. “Are you okay? Is it something that Tuff said?” he asked.

Ruff stared down at the worn blue fabric of her sneaker, suddenly finding it the most interesting thing in the world. She half nodded, she was terrified of his reaction, but she had to tell him eventually, right?

“I-I’m pregnant.” She all but whispered, refusing to look towards him. Snotlout froze for a moment, before wrapping his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

A few stray tears soaked through his shirt as Ruff buried her face in his shoulder. “I’m sorry.” she said weakly. “It’s not your fault.” he said, gently rubbing circles on her back. “And hey, this is good news right?”

Ruff sat up slightly, finally meeting his eyes. Snotlout rested his hand on her cheek, wiping away the few tears that still remained before gently pressing his lips against hers. She wrapped one of her arms around his neck, returning the soft kiss.

They broke apart a few seconds later, “I’m gonna be a father.” Snotlout said in disbelief. For the first time hours, Ruff smiled. “Yeah… I guess you are.”

She yawned as she stood, not noticing until that moment how exhausting this day had been. “I’m gonna take a nap.” she said, readying to leave, but stopping just before she stepped out into the hallway, “And uh, please don’t tell Tuff, not yet. I’m-”

“Not ready.” Snotlout said, finishing for her. “Got it. And for what it’s worth, I think you’ll make a great mom.” he said, as he disappeared down the hallway.

Ruff smiled tiredly as she made her way to their bedroom. She threw off her jeans in favour of some comfy shorts, before falling back onto the mattress. ‘You’ll make a great mom.’ those words echoed through her mind before she laid back, allowing sleep to overtake her.

Ruffnut woke up what must have been only a few hours later, if the last rays of daylight trickling through her window were any indication. She grabbed her phone from its’ charger on the floor, wiping the sleep out of her eyes as she checked the time.

She stretched as she sat up, throwing the covers off and making her way towards the kitchen. She had never finished dinner, and to say she was starving would be an understatement.

She paused at the edge of the hallway, just before entering the living room. Snotlout was talking, somewhat loudly, into his phone. Ruff wasn’t normally the type to eavesdrop, well, unless it was her brother. However, once she heard their conversation, she froze, silently listening as Snotlout paced around the room.

“Yes, I’m sure that Ruff’s pregnant.” he said into his phone, clearly annoyed at whoever was on the other end. He paused, listening to what they were saying. “I don’t want kids… at least, I though I didn’t.”

Everything in Ruff was screaming at her to leave, but her feet wouldn’t budge. Her heart beat so violently against her rib cage, she was surprised Snotlout didn’t hear it all the way across the room.

“I love Ruff, you know that. I’m gonna be a father whether that’s what I planned or not.” He said, lowering his tone slightly. There was silence for a minute, as the person on the other end said something that clearly angered Snotlout.

“No. I don’t care what you say, I would never just leave her like that. She means everything to me, and this baby will too.” He snapped. He must be talking to his father, Ruff realized. He had never approved of Ruff, and clearly wasn’t happy about the news of a baby. Snotlout angrily hung up the phone, throwing it onto the couch cushions.

Ruff finally stepped out into the living room, acting as though she hadn’t heard practically their entire conversation. “Hey babe.”

Snotlout turned to face her, “O-h hey Ruff. Uh, how much of that did you hear?” Ruff shrugged, making her way towards the fridge. “Maybe all of it, maybe none of it.” She grabbed the jar of pickles, using her foot to slam the door shut. “All I can say is that I never knew how sappy you were.” she said, grinning mischievously.

Snotlout stuck his tongue out at her, though they had both grown up since high school, they definitely still had their childish sides. She laughed, flopping onto the couch and grabbing the remote. “When did Tuff leave?” she asked, glad that she wouldn’t have to face her brother that night.

“About twenty minutes ago, said something about a new job at some coffee shop.” he said, sitting next to her. “Wanna bet how long he lasts this time?” Ruff said, biting into a pickle.

“Definitely. The usual stakes?” he said, Ruff nodded in agreement. Back in high school, a few years before they had started dating, they had made a bet about which one of them could get the most detentions in one day.  
Ruff had won, earning five detentions, though she only had four classes that day. They had agreed that the winner would take control of the loser’s online profile, posting anything they wanted and they couldn’t delete it for forty-eight hours.

She had posted an edited photo of Snotlout in a cheerleading uniform, complete with matching pom poms. The whole school had laughed, and Snotlout swore to get revenge. Thus began their endless string of bets.

“I give him two weeks.” Snotlout said, to which Ruffnut burst out laughing. “You are severely overestimating my brother.” she said, saying that she gave him a few days at the most.

“So, what should we watch?” Ruff asked, opening Netflix to the ‘Action Movies’ tab. While most other girls longed to watch romantic comedies, Ruff would much prefer something with a few good explosions. They settled on an old cop movie that Ruff had seen more times than she could count.

She rested her head against Snotlout’s shoulder as the opening credits began to play. Snotlout smiled as he thought about the small velvet box hidden in their closet, the future may have been uncertain, but he knew he wanted the girl in his arms to be a part of it.


	3. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took me twenty minutes to figure out how the heck to spell Tuff's middle name. Enjoy some sibling bonding moments!

Ruffnut sat on the couch, lazily watching reruns of an old sitcom. Her phone rang, an unknown number flashing across the screen. “Hello?” She said, through a mouthful of ice cream.

“Are you avoiding me?” Ruffnut winced as the familiar voice of her brother cam through the phone. Ruffnut took a deep breath, setting her bowl on the table. It had been three weeks since she had found out she was pregnant, and she still hadn’t told Tuff.

Even though they no longer lived together, the twins still didn’t like to be apart for more than a few days. So obviously, after three weeks of her avoiding his calls and texts, he suspected something was wrong. “Tuff… hey.” she said, with as much enthusiasm as she could muster, “Get a new phone?” she asked.

“Yeah. My old one fell into the slushy machine at work, which you would know had you not been avoiding me.” he said.

“Hey, uh, you wanna grab lunch today? The usual place?” she asked, knowing that she couldn’t put off telling him for much longer. He was bound to find out sooner or later, though Ruff thought that ‘later’ sounded much easier. Tuff agreed, telling her that he would be at the café in twenty minutes.

Ruffnut was still adjusting to the fact that she was pregnant, a small part of her still believing that what Tuff said about her being an awful mother was true. Ruff had never been the most confident person, though she easily hid that fact with her rather snarky sense of humour.

She quickly changed, swapping her sweats for some jeans, and a faded graphic tee from some band she had like in high school. She tied the bottom of the shirt into a knot, what with it being oversized and all. She hadn’t began to show yet, and she always had been rather skinny. Ruff threw her hair into three identical braids before beginning the walk to the café.

It was an unusually warm day, considering it was fall and Berk wasn’t exactly famous for its’ tropical climate. She and Tuff arrived at the same time, deciding to eat on the outdoor patio.

“So, what have you been up to?” Tuff asked, snatching a few fries off of her plate. She slapped the back of his hand, causing him to drop them back onto her plate. “Uh, nothing. Working a bunch, that’s why I’ve been ‘avoiding you’.” she said, making air quotes as she imitated Tuffnut.

Tuff rolled his eyes at her. “Real original. But, my ‘twintuition’ is telling me that there’s something you’re not telling me.” Ruffnut hit her fist against the table. They had always had a special connection, and back when they were kids they had named it ‘twintuition’. Part of that connection was knowing when the other was lying. After all, you get to know someone pretty well after spending the past twenty-one years with them.

“Okay, yeah there is something.” she began, staring at the table in front of them. “I, uh- I’m pregnant.” She said softly, looking up to her brother’s eyes. “Cool.” he said with a shrug as he took a bit of his burger.

Ruff let out a breath that she didn’t know she had been holding. There was something calming about her brother’s relaxed attitude. “Just make sure you take better care of it that Wingnut.” he said.

Ruff grabbed some fries off her plate and tossed them at Tuff’s face, sticking her tongue out at him. “Not my fault.” she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I’m just kidding Ruff, I’m sure you’ll do great.” he said, tossing a fry in the air and catching it in his mouth.

“So, where do you work this week?” she asked, smiling. They may not be the mosts sentimental siblings in the world, but they always had each others’ backs.

They talked for a little over an hour about what the other had missed throughout the past few weeks, Ruffnut relaxing as the weight that had loomed over her for the past few weeks finally dissipated.

“Oh my gosh, I just had the best idea!” Tuff said, immediately sitting up in his chair. “What is it?” Ruff asked, clearly confused by his sudden burst of energy. “You have to name your baby Macey.” he said, eagerly awaiting her reaction.

Ruffnut burst out laughing, “Macey? Really Tuff? I am not naming it after that stupid toy you had as a kid. Most toddlers carried stuffed animals everywhere, but that was not the case for one Tuffnut LaVerne Thorston. He had a plastic mace that he refused to go anywhere without. 

Unfortunately, when they were around seven years old, they moved to Berk, and Macey had gotten ‘lost’ during the trip. Truthfully, Ruff suspected that her parents had left Macey behind on purpose just to get Tuff away from the thing. He had cried for days, saying that there would always be ‘a mace sized hold in his heart where she once lived’.

“But it’s an amazing name! Ask anyone.” he said confidently. Ruff rolled her eyes, “Let’s pretend that that’s not an entirely awful idea, what if it’s a boy?” She said, crossing her arms defiantly.  
“That could… present a problem.” he said, resting his chin in his hand as he thought. He glanced at the time on his phone, as a text illuminated the screen. “Shoot, I’m late for my shift. I’ll let you know if I think of any better names!” he called dashing for the café’s exit.

Ruffnut rolled her eyes, laughing at how, eccentric, her brother could be. She left some cash on the table for their food before heading home. Since it was such a nice day out, she took a slightly longer route home, crossing through a large park on her way back to the apartment building.

She walked by a family having a picnic, the parents trying to convince their daughter to try some cut up strawberries. Her smile faltered slightly at the sight, would she and Snotlout ever be like that? Could they ever be like that?

Neither of them had very great examples for parents. Ruffnut clenched her fists as she continued to walk, she may not be the best mother in the world, but she wouldn’t be anything like her own parents.

They had always been working when Ruff and Tuff were growing up, never making time for their family. If they did have a day off work, they would forgo spending time with their children in favour of watching television. She and her brother practically raised themselves, having no one to turn to but each other. That may have been the reason the were so close even all these years later. It was also why they had made the decision, albeit, a slightly reckless one, to move out as soon as they turned eighteen.

Snotlout’s family wasn’t much better from what she knew. She had yet to meet his mother, though Snotlout constantly talked about how amazing she was. His father however was a completely different story. He was constantly putting pressure on him to be the best, never satisfied with any of Snotlout achievements. It was why he had been so competitive as a kid, not wanting to disappoint his dad.

She had met him for the first time a few months after she and Snotlout started dating, and immediately he deemed her unworthy of his son. She had heard them arguing in the other room, his father saying that he should have done better. She had bitten her tongue, not taking any of his words to heart, that is until he asked Snotlout why he was always such a disappointment.

In hindsight, maybe storming into the room and screaming at his father might not have been the best decision in the world, but she couldn’t find it in herself to regret it. Although, she did blame herself slightly for the current relationship, or lack there of, between Snotlout and his father.

She shook her head, snapping herself out of her reverie as she arrived at their apartment. She quickly unlocked the door, entering to find Snotlout standing in the middle of the living room, fidgeting with whatever was in his hands nervously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of doing an entire fic with just the twins and their bond... thoughts?


	4. We'll Be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short, but I still wanted to separate it from the rest of the fic. Enjoy some fluff!

“Is everything okay?” Ruff asked, beginning to fear the worst. Snotlout nodded, taking a shaky breath, “There’s-there’s just something I want to ask you.” Ruff kicked off her shoes, allowing them to fall into a pile next to the door. She walked over to him, gently resting her hand on his shoulder. “What is it, babe?” she asked.

Snotlout closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. “Ruff, you’re the most amazing thing that’s ever happened to me. You were the one person that, no matter how badly I screwed up, never saw me as a disappointment. I have no clue what I did to deserve you, you’re amazing. Our future might be a complete mess, but that’s okay… as long as you’re there.” He bent down on one knee, opening the velvet box to reveal a ring.

Ruff felt her breath catch in her throat, her heart hammering against her ribcage. Sure, she had thought about their future together, she just never imagined it would all happen this soon. Then again, she supposed it didn’t really matter when it happened, she couldn’t even imagine herself falling for someone else. She knew it was coming, yet somehow his words still completely surprised her; “Ruffnut Eugene Thorston, will you marry me?” he asked.

“Of course I will you mutton-head!” she said, as he slid the ring onto her finger. It was a strange weight, Ruff had never been one to wear much jewelry. The silver was cold against her skin, but it felt perfect all the same.

Ruffnut threw her arms around his neck, pulling into a rough, yet passionate kiss. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. It may not have been some huge romantic proposal, but it was somehow still perfect for them.

When the broke apart, Ruffnut stared into his bright blue eyes. Whatever happened, they would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of making an epilogue for the last chapter, it taking place after the baby is born.
> 
> Comment name and gender ideas below if you would like to read that!


End file.
